Winter Thrills
by GaeilgeRua
Summary: When Hermione shows Draco how to build a snowman by hand, things don't quite go how they anticipated. Not that either one of them is complaining.


Written for the 2016 D/Hr Advent on LiveJournal.

My prompt was snowman.

Disclaimer: I own nothing in the HP world, if I did, Hermione wouldn't have ended up with Ron. Just sayin'. ;)

First of all, I want to thank everyone who nominated me this year. This is my third year participating and I can't be more honoured, especially after finding out how many people were nominated this year. Thank you so much. I want to send a huge thanks to the mods for hosting this wonderful fest. And last, but definitely not least, I want to thank my alpha, Mandy, and my betas, Diane and Jamie, for their wonderful help. If there are any errors after they went through it they are my own.

Also, there may or may not be improper use of a scarf and carrot in this story. You have been warned! :)

* * *

"Draco! What do you think you're doing?"

He looked over his shoulder at his girlfriend, his wand still raised in mid-air. The look he gave her made her wonder if he was questioning her intelligence. "Building a snowman…"

She raised a dark brown eyebrow at him. Although, the movement was nearly lost in the fluffy white faux fur rim of her old Santa hat. She crossed her arms in front of her, bunching the puffy teal fabric of her heavy winter coat. "Not with magic you're not."

His blond eyebrows disappeared behind the dark Brunswick green stocking cap he wore. "What do you mean 'not with magic'?"

She huffed. "Exactly what I said. We're doing this the Muggle way. No wands to build our snowman." A particularly cold burst of winter wind whipped around them, sending her wild, curly hair flying about her. She shivered and after she uncrossed her arms, she pushed the dark chocolate coloured strands out of her face. "Except for warming charms."

He finally lowered his wand arm. "And what about everything else we need, Miss Brightest Witch of Our Age?"

"Easy." She grinned and pulled out her own wand, summoning the rest of the necessary objects needed to build their snowman. Once everything settled onto the snow next to where she stood, Hermione whispered a warming charm around both of them before she pocketed her wand. "There we go. Now, we make the bottom layer."

Draco finally stowed his wand away and watched warily as his girlfriend of nearly a year stooped down and scooped some snow into her mitten covered hands. He knew that the handmade, cream coloured mittens she wore had once belonged to her mum before Hermione had wiped her parents' memories during the war. When the war was over, she had tracked her parents down and tried to reverse their memories, but everything she, and later professionals, tried failed to work on them. Now, years later, she only had a few personal items of theirs to go with her memories of them. Her mum's mittens and her dad's Santa hat were just two of what she was able to still treasure.

"First, you want to pack the snow in good and tight to create the interior we're going to use. Next, we'll roll the ball until it's to the desired size."

He watched as she bent over and started to roll the small snowball across the snow-covered ground, moving it multiple different ways to keep the ball as round as possible. A devilish grin twisted his lips as he was granted with a delightful view of Hermione's derrière.

"I could get used to this," he muttered.

Hermione must have heard him, because she stopped what she was doing and looked over her shoulder. "What was that?" When she realised her boyfriend was ogling her as she worked, she stood up. "Do you like what you see?"

Draco nodded. "Oh yes, very much so."

"Good. Now, get over here and help me."

He grumbled as he made his way towards where she stopped, but the smile that tugged at his lips gave him away. Draco joined Hermione and bent over to help roll the large snowball into an even larger sphere.

Soon they had all three sections of the snowman's body built and they were quickly placing buttons down his front and across his face.

"Give me your scarf, please." Hermione held her hand out to him.

"Why can't you use yours?"

She rolled her eyes. "Because I'm going to use my Santa hat." She smiled. "I thought it would be neat if our snowman had something from both of us to wear. Don't worry, I'll place a sticking charm on it so it doesn't blow away."

Draco nodded his head and removed his black scarf. He stepped over to their creation and wrapped the scarf around its neck. As he stepped back, Hermione stepped forward and placed the hat upon his head. She pulled out her wand and whispered a sticking charm over both items.

"There we go." She stepped back and beamed with pride at their nearly finished snowman. She looked over at Draco and saw a look of delight only brought on by the feeling of accomplishment of doing something the hard way lighting up his face. "Was that so difficult?"

Draco shrugged, a grin still curling the corners of his lips. "No, I guess not."

Hermione laughed. "That's what I thought, Mr Doubting Mustafa."

Draco shook his head at her reference to one of her favourite movies. Although, he had to admit that he too enjoyed the movie about a street urchin trying to capture a princess's heart with the help of a rather jovial genie. Not that he'd ever tell her that. Draco looked down and saw the last element to their masterpiece. He bent down and picked up the last piece to their snowman.

"Here, love," he said as he handed over what would soon be the snowman's nose.

Hermione took the carrot from him, a smirk slowly spread across her chapped lips as she looked at the orange vegetable in her hand.

Draco's grey eyes narrowed at her. "What's going through that pretty head of yours?"

She looked up at him and slowly moved the carrot towards her lips. When the carrot was only inches away from her lips, they opened and her pink tongue poked out to take a teasing swipe across the tip.

Draco's eyes widened as his cock twitched at the sight. He knew she was the adventurous sort, but normally she was not the one to do the teasing.

A mischievous glint sparkled in her brown eyes as she licked the tip a second time.

He growled. "Put that carrot on the snowman's face and get over here."

Hermione grinned wickedly and turned around before she slowly put the carrot where it belonged.

Draco didn't wait for her to turn back around before he stepped towards her and picked her up. He dropped her over his shoulder and clamped his left arm around the back of her legs to keep her in place.

"Draco!" Hermione exclaimed, laughing. "Put me down!"

He smacked her arse. "Nope."

She laughed. "Well, if you're going to be that way."

He jumped mid-stride as she smacked his arse. It wasn't that what she did hurt, since it was through layers of clothes, but it was definitely a surprise. "Wait till I get you inside, Witch. You'll pay for that."

"I'm planning on it."

A smirk spread across his face and Draco picked up his pace, quickly crossing the last few steps of Hermione's snowy backyard. He opened the back door to her charming two-storey stone cottage before he finally set her back on her feet and doffed his snow boots, gloves, hat, and midnight blue peacoat.

Draco took in the vision she created as she stood before him and shed her own warm winter clothing. Her cheeks and nose were a beautiful rosy colour. A bright smile and a sparkle in her eyes lit up her face, which was haloed by the riot of curls that was so very Hermione.

She raised on the toes of her wool clad feet and kissed his cheek. "Thank you," she whispered as she lowered back down.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close. "What for, love?"

"For helping me to make our snowman the Muggle way."

He smiled. "I did actually enjoy it and I think he looks quite handsome with his hat and scarf."

Hermione nodded. "Yes, I have to agree with you."

His smile morphed into a devilish grin as he reached down and pinched her bum.

"Hey!" She laughed.

"I still owe you for that little stunt with the carrot."

Hermione giggled as she stepped out of his embrace. "What do you plan to do?"

Draco chuckled. He knew exactly what he was going to do with his teasing girlfriend. "Go strip and kneel in front of the fireplace."

Her eyes flashed in excitement. "Yes, sir." She quickly turned and made her way into her living room, leaving a trail of clothes in her wake.

Draco grabbed her brown scarf from its hook and after making a short detour through the kitchen to pick something else up and place in his pocket, he slowly made his way into the room, taking in the sight of her kneeling on the thick carpet in front of the roaring fire.

His cock swelled at the vision she presented, head bowed, hands demurely resting in her lap, completely nude. She'd always been keen to follow directions precisely, and he took pleasure in the results.

He could see her muscles tense with anticipation as she waited for him to make his move.

They didn't do this very often, since they were both still learning what each other liked and didn't like, but so far this definitely seemed to be something they both enjoyed from time to time.

He stopped behind her and waited a few silent breaths before he leaned forward and placed the scarf over her eyes. After he secured it in place, he pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

Feeling the heat from the fire warm him, he pulled off his shirt and dropped it to join where her jeans had fallen behind him.

He pulled the object he had grabbed on his trip through the kitchen out of his pocket and slowly trailed it down one of her arms.

She turned her head, surprised by the unfamiliar feeling, but she remained silent.

Goose pimples erupted along her skin.

He stepped around her and caressed her other arm, lightly dragging the delicate edges along her sensitive skin.

Draco gathered her long hair and settled it over one of her shoulders.

"On your hands and knees."

He waited for her to shift so she was in position before he knelt next to her. And then he sat there, waiting. He knew she was dying to know what he was going to do next, but that was the whole point of his punishment for her teasing him with the carrot earlier. She hated not knowing what was going on. The seconds ticked by as he watched the side of her face, waiting for her to finally break.

Draco's cock pulsed as he watched her inner battle. It wasn't something he'd felt with any of the other witches he had been with, but after that first time all those months ago, he realised it was a much more heady feeling than anything else and it turned him on more than he ever thought possible.

It was almost five minutes after he knelt down next to her before he finally saw what he had been looking for. Draco knew she wouldn't talk, but her nibbling on her lower lip was her way of trying to keep the words from passing between her lush lips.

He raised his hand and brushed the feathery tips across her shoulder. A small whimper escaped her lips. He didn't stop his movements as he directed his hand down over her spine. When he reached the small of her back, he hesitated but for a moment before he raised more goose pimples across one of her arse cheeks and down the back of her leg.

She yelped as he teased the bottoms of both of her feet. Hermione shifted, trying to protect her ticklish soles.

"Ah ah ah, love," he purred. "You teased me with a carrot, it's only fair I return the favour."

In between the crackles and pops from the fire, a small gasp was heard as she realized what exactly he was using to torment her.

He leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Yes, love, it's the top of the carrot you used just moments ago."

She whimpered.

His cock twitched, wanting to be let out, but he held firm to the last few shreds of his control.

"You're enjoying the feel of its soft, feathery leaves running over your body, aren't you?"

She nodded.

Another string of his control broke.

"You're not supposed to be enjoying your punishment for teasing me earlier."

He trailed the green carrot top along her inner thigh.

Her back bowed and she moaned as one of the leaves brushed over her swollen clit. She turned her head towards him, a cheeky grin on her lips. "Then maybe you shouldn't punish me with something you know I'll enjoy."

"Touché." Draco chuckled as he finally dropped the carrot top. He ran one of his hands over the smooth skin of her back. When his hand reached her rear end, he squeezed one of the firm round globes before he gave it a quick smack. "That was for enjoying your punishment, you cheeky witch." He used his left hand to smack the other side. "And that one was because I love watching your arse turn that delicious shade of red."

Her fingers curled into the carpet, gripping tightly. "Draco, please."

He smirked. "Please what, Hermione?"

"Touch me."

His smirk deepened. "But I am touching you."

She squirmed, trying to move his hand from her arse to where she needed it.

He pinched her arse. "Use your words, love."

She yelped at the sharp movement. Hermione snapped her mouth closed, trying to fight off the feeling his hands were creating within her. She only lasted a few moments before she snapped. "I want your fingers on my clit. In my pussy." She swallowed and bit her lip before she continued. "I want you to fuck me."

He slid his left hand between her legs and sank two fingers into her pussy. His fingers were immediately drenched and he growled. The last of his control snapped at her dirty words and finding that she was more than ready for him.

Draco pulled his fingers back and brought them up to his lips, savouring one of his favourite flavours in the world. He licked his lips as he stood up and stepped between her knees. Draco quickly undid his jeans and shoved them and his boxers down, freeing his thick, hard cock. He didn't even bother trying to kick them off as he dropped to his knees, wrapping a hand around his erection. Aligning the tip of his cock with her opening, he slowly slid in.

He moaned.

She sighed, her head falling forward.

Once he was fully within her, he stopped.

She looked blindly over her shoulder, scarf still firmly in place. "Draco, move."

He didn't need to be told twice. He gripped her fleshy hips and pulled out before pushing back in.

"Yes!" She hissed as Draco slid in and out of her over and over again.

He placed his right hand on her back and pressed, causing her to bend further. She didn't even hesitate as she bent her arms and rested her head on the ground. This move changed the angle in which he slid in and out of her and the tip of his cock put more pressure on the front of her pussy. Draco watched as shivers ran up and down her back at the new feeling.

A tell-tale tingling at the base of his spine, caused Draco to reach around her with his left hand and pinch her clit.

She moaned again and clenched her inner walls.

Draco's moan joined hers as he moved faster, barrelling towards that high he felt whenever he came.

"Harder."

Draco eagerly complied with her request. He thrust harder, his bollocks smacking heavily against his fingers that were still playing with her clit. His thrusts became uneven as his bollocks tightened with his impending orgasm.

He suddenly felt the fingers of Hermione's right hand join his, pinching and pulling on her clit.

"Fuck," he ground out as his orgasm washed over him. His cock spasmed as he emptied himself inside her.

The last of his orgasm was pulled from him as Hermione's washed over her and her inner walls clamped down on his cock.

After they were both spent, they both collapsed to floor. Draco tried to miss crushing her, but he caught her arm as he landed beside her.

"Ow," she chuckled.

He moved to lay on his back and pulled her to lay next to him with her head on his shoulder, using his feet to finally get his jeans and boxers off the rest of the way. His socks still on. "Sorry, love."

She sighed. "Mmmmm, it's okay."

He brushed his fingers across her arm. "Did you enjoy that?"

She nodded her head. "Oh yes, very much so. It was a delightful change."

"Even using the carrot top?"

She moved her head to rest her chin on his chest. "Especially the carrot top."

"You cheeky witch." He laughed.

She winked at him. "You wouldn't want me any other way."

"Definitely not. You keep things interesting."

She grinned. "You love me for it."

He nodded. "Yes, I do."

She sobered a little, a small smile gracing her face. "I love you too, Draco."

He leaned up and kissed her forehead. "Rest for now, love. I want to go another round with you later."

She moved and placed her head back on his shoulder. "I rather like that idea."


End file.
